292
Julia tells Dr. Woodard that Maggie's condition is related to the supernatural. Synopsis Teaser : There are those at Collinwood who wear many masks. Who they are and what they are doing may depend upon the dark of night or upon the light of day. For there is no time when evil sleeps. Danger is everywhere, at all times. Even the dead can still be dangerous. Morning at the Old House, and Dr. Woodard pays a call on Julia Hoffman. He would like to know what her research has to do with the musty, old mansion. He finds her actions unethical and, unless she can give him an explanation, he will have no choice but to remove Maggie Evans from Windcliff Sanitarium. Act I Julia insists that her work--which she refuses to divulge--is the only thing that can help Maggie. She learns that Sam Evans and Joe Haskell are demanding answers Woodard could not give them. She confides in Woodard that if she were to tell them what she knows, their lives, too, would be in danger. When pressed, Julia finally tells Woodard she believes Maggie came face-to-face with the supernatural in a way none of them can understand. If she is right, then medicine is about to break through the ultimate barrier between life and death. Julia charms Woodard with the idea of the possibility of making a "major contribution" to science. She needs him to placate Sam and Joe while she continues her investigation at Collinwood. Woodard finds Julia's belief in the supernatural world she claims to have uncovered nonsense. But he reluctantly agrees to trust her. Act II David Collins finds Sarah Collins alone in the woods, crying. She lost her friend Maggie, and she misses her. David deduces Sarah is talking about Maggie Evans and, when he tells her Maggie is dead, Sarah begins to giggle. Maggie is not dead, Sarah insists, she's only lost. Sarah feels that Maggie is far away, only when she tries to find her, she becomes sad again. David tries to convince Sarah to come home to Collinwood with him, but she doesn't think it's a good idea. Act III Later that evening, Julia has returned to Collinwood and answers a knock at the door. It is Burke Devlin, who introduces himself to her. He immediately barrages her with questions as to why she's researching the Collins Family. When she explains her research encompasses all old New England families, he continues to be rude and presses her for her true intentions. Suddenly, an excited Victoria Winters runs into the foyer and proclaims she's fallen in love with an old house by the sea, at the end of the north road. Having noticed it for the first time, Victoria feels as if it's been waiting there for her. Act IV Retiring to the drawing room, she describes her dream house to Burke and Julia. Meanwhile, David returns home with Sarah. When the others come into the foyer, however, Sarah has disappeared. David looks for her outside, but there's no trace of her. He relates how Sarah was crying over Maggie, and how she believes Maggie is not dead. Julia immediately states the child must have been talking nonsense. Victoria and Burke wonder if Sarah only exists in David's imagination. Upset that no one believes him, David storms upstairs to his room. Julia doesn't think it a good idea to entertain the boy's fantasies, which earns her another rude rebuttal from Burke. Victoria isn't keen on leaving David, but Julia offers to watch him. When she goes to get her coat, Victoria finds Sarah's bonnet on the floor. Memorable quotes : David: (to Victoria) Oh, you don't know anything! ---- : Sarah: Why should we stop looking for Maggie? : David: Well, if we keep looking, we'll never find her. : Sarah: Why not? : David: 'Cause she's dead. : (Sarah giggles) : David: What are you laughing about? : Sarah: She isn't dead at all. She's just lost. : David: Sarah, of course she's dead. My father told me. And so did my aunt and Vicki and everybody else. : Sarah: Well, everyone's wrong. Because if Maggie were dead, I'd know it. And then I wouldn't have to cry. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * Anthony George as Burke Devlin * David Henesy as David Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * First episode written by Gordon Russell. He would remain with the series until its cancellation in 1971, penning over 350 episodes, making him the most prolific writer. Story * First mention of the house by the sea. * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to David. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Joe and Sam met Dr. Woodard at the hospital. (i.e during the early hours of this same day) Bloopers and continuity errors * The front doors of Collinwood do not appear very secure. At least twice, they are seen standing slightly ajar, and the set behind them is visible, complete with an occasional crew-member passing by. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 292 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 292 - I Know Who's Dead The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2920292